Black and Blue
by Keltic 'Arrancar' Shadow-Star
Summary: Told from the perspective of the Jolly Roger crew and the Lost Boys when Peter and Captain have their first fight and the reaction that connects a pirate and a prince. One-Shot COMPLETE! Read and Review!


**Hello, this is my first ever one-shot and my first ever Peter Pan fanfic, I came up with this on a whim while watching the old VCR version of Walt Disney's Peter Pan, so I hope everyone likes it. I decided to tell it from the perspective of the crew of the Jolly Roger and the Lost Boys about their leaders and the one similarity between them.**

* * *

Black and Blue

There was once a time when the captain was kind, the crew remembered it well. When a smile would grace his face. There was a time when he fell in love. The maiden was truly beautiful, the long flowing brown hair that almost reached her knees, a form that was made for the acrobatics that she used to wind through the trees of Neverland. A smile that seemed to make the world stop and look, and eyes that glowed the color of the sun on a clear day.

For the first time in years they saw the black onyx's that were their captains eyes return to their sparkling orbs they once were. They glistened through their wedding, and the announcement of their first child.

Even through her disappearance into the next world they stayed glistening.

Until his child blamed him for her death. It was that day the young one left, disappearing like his mother for years until he came back to face the captain with a gang of boys that followed.

Swords clashed as the crew watched their captain fight against the expert swordsman skills of his once beloved that had now been passed down to her son. The boy looked exactly like his mother in all ways but two, his ginger-like hair and his sapphire blue eyes.

"Ahhh!" an angry cry echoed around the bay as the young prince of Neverland was disarmed.

"Enough!" James shouted, sword held firm in his left hand as he towered over the boy. "Enough of this!"

"Shut up!" the boy growled, lunging for his sword only to have it kicked into the water next to the small crocodile that laid in the sand.

"Listen to me!" the captain responded, watching the young boys reaction, "What would Lindsey say if she saw you doing this?"

A flash of anger went through the boys eyes as he grabbed the black hilted dagger that had once been his mothers and sliced through the captains wrist, far too easily for a mere ten year old to do. The captain shouting out in pain as he watched his severed limb drop into the young crocodiles awaiting jaws.

"I HATE YOU!" the young one shouted before he flew off at a speed that could have been only beaten by the captains deceased wife, his gang following as closely as they could behind him. But the crew stood still, all eyes on the onyx eyes that should have been filled with anger.

But instead they saw sadness behind the sapphire eyes that matched his son.

* * *

He was their brother and protector. A kind spirit that they were sure was sent to protect them. They didn't need to know about his past, they didn't need to, or want to. They just knew not to mention the words mother or father around him. That and a name.

Lindsey.

So they would follow him, never asking why, why he didn't remember his parents and why he hated the black eyed sea captain of the Jolly Roger. After all he didn't cause trouble since he married. But they just followed his lead, to the bay where he and the captain first fought.

Swords clashed as they watched the prince of Neverland fight with unknown skill against a full grown man. The boy was made to fly, while the man made to command, though with a quick flick of his wrist and a flash of light flying across the steel blades the boy was unarmed.

"Ahhh!" Their leader shouted, frustration evident as he glared up at the onyx eyes of his opponent.

"Enough!" the captain shouted, sword held firm in his left hand as he towered over the prince. "Enough of this!"

"Shut up!" Peter growled, lunging for his sword only to have it kicked into the water next to the small crocodile that laid in the sand.

"Listen to me!" the captain responded, watching the young boys reaction, "What would Lindsey say if she saw you doing this?"

A collective gasp went though the gang as they saw the flash of anger that went through their leaders eyes as he grabbed the black hilted dagger that he had never once touched and sliced through the captains wrist, far too easily for a mere ten year old to do. The captain shouting out in pain as he watched his severed limb drop into the young crocodiles awaiting jaws.

"I HATE YOU!" the boy screamed before he flew off faster than they had ever seen him fly before, the group following close behind as they watched the tears stream down his face, expecting to see his sapphire eyes filled with sadness.

But instead they saw anger behind the onyx eyes that matched his father.

* * *

**Well there it is, my first one-shot, hope everyone likes it, and I am thinking of expanding it to an actual story, Review and let me know!**

**Keltic**


End file.
